


Il giorno che vorrei

by MissChiara



Category: Free!
Genre: Flash Fic, Flash Fic Collection, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai, Sweetness a gogo, makoharu - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChiara/pseuds/MissChiara
Summary: Piccola raccolta di flashfic, una per ogni stagione, dedicata a quattro fasi del rapporto tra Haruka e Makoto.





	1. L'estate vien cantando

**Author's Note:**

> La raccolta è nata grazie al contest "Quattro stagioni" indetto da NeuPreussen sul forum di EFP, in cui si chiedeva di usare le stagioni come fonte di ispirazione - reale o figurata - per scrivere quattro flashfic collegate fra di loro.  
> Non so perché, ma ci ho visto subito una MakoHaru! (Forse perché, in quel periodo, vedevo MakoHaru ovunque ^^).  
> Per me è una gran fatica scrivere flashfics: il vincolo delle 500 parole è un vero e proprio inferno! Ragione per cui, probabilmente le storie sembreranno un po' sbrigative e poco ragionate. Spero di aver raggiunto ugualmente un risultato accettabile.
> 
> La strofa che apre ogni flashfic di questa raccolta è tratta dalla filastrocca “I doni”, di Angiolo Silvio Novaro.  
> Riguardo la flashfic, ho scelto l’estate non come stagione in sé ma come allegoria del periodo più felice della relazione tra Haruka e Makoto.

_L’estate vien cantando,_  
_vien cantando alla tua porta,_  
_sai tu dirmi che ti porta?_

   
  
La luna brillava nel cielo terso di quella notte d’estate, rischiarando la spiaggia di Iwatobi. Due file parallele di orme si snodavano sulla sabbia compatta, tracciando un percorso dal bagnasciuga alla piattaforma che fungeva da base per le cabine in legno. Seduti là sopra, Haruka e Makoto guardavano le stelle dopo un bagno notturno.  
«Non hai freddo, vero, Haru?» si preoccupò Makoto, frizionando i capelli bagnati dell’altro con un asciugamano.  
«Makoto, è piena estate!» protestò il ragazzo moro, apparentemente infastidito dalle eccessive attenzioni dell’amico – nonché, da un paio di settimane, anche fidanzato.  
Tuttavia, subito dopo cedette e gli si accoccolò addosso, riposando il capo sull’incavo del suo collo. L’altro immediatamente gli cinse le spalle, dopo avergli posato un bacio sulla guancia.  
Haruka ricambiò passandogli le braccia intorno alla vita e chiuse gli occhi, espirando soddisfatto e riprendendosi a poco a poco dalla spossatezza post-orgasmica.

_Quella sera avevano deciso di proseguire gli allenamenti nell’oceano, tanto, anche nel periodo estivo, la spiaggia di Iwatobi dopo una certa ora era deserta. E così avevano fatto, in effetti. Ma quando era giunta l’ora di rientrare si erano invece attardati nell’acqua, complici la luna, il cielo stellato e il silenzio rotto solo dallo sciabordio delle onde._  
_Avevano fatto l’amore immersi fino al petto, e i baci durante l’amplesso non avevano avuto nulla di somigliante ai loro consueti dolci scambi d’affetto, ma erano stati piuttosto un incontro famelico di labbra, lingue e denti._  
_Haruka si era avvinghiato con le gambe al bacino di Makoto, sorretto dalle braccia forti di quest’ultimo, e ricordò di aver pensato fugacemente, nella girandola di sensazioni che gli stavano confondendo la mente, che Makoto faceva l’amore nello stesso modo in cui nuotava, con movenze potenti, decise._  
_Aveva raggiunto il piacere accarezzato contemporaneamente dal mare e dalle mani di Makoto. Poi, lentamente, si era lasciato scivolare nell’acqua, allontanandosi un poco dal compagno e rimanendo a galleggiare a viso in su, libero, sentendosi appagato da entrambi._

  
Haruka sollevò la testa incontrando gli occhi verdi di Makoto, più che mai pieni di affetto.  Si sorprese a pensare che quella relazione lo stava coinvolgendo più di quanto avrebbe mai ritenuto possibile. Makoto era sempre stato l’amico pronto a tendergli una mano, in ogni occasione, ma adesso era anche l’amante disposto a coccolarlo e ad occuparsi di lui. Il suo punto di vista era decisamente cambiato, inducendolo a notare cose a cui prima non avrebbe prestato attenzione. Per esempio, al fatto che Makoto fosse un bel ragazzo – anzi, a dirla tutta, in costume era un  _gran_  bel ragazzo…  
Haruka riabbassò la testa, non osando guardarlo direttamente mentre mormorava un «Makoto… ti amo» con le labbra premute sul petto dell’altro, tanto da trasformare la voce in un borbottio quasi inudibile.  
Makoto però lo sentì lo stesso e rise brevemente, intuendo quanto sforzo e imbarazzo dovessero essergli costate quelle parole, e lo strinse di più a sé.  
«Anch’io, Haru-chan» rispose, sorridendo di nuovo nell’immaginarsi la muta protesta sul viso del compagno per quel vezzeggiativo da bambini aggiunto al proprio nome.


	2. Vien l'autunno sospirando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haruka, sempre più preso da Makoto, comincia però a sospettare che la loro relazione potrebbe non essere tutta rose e fiori come si era immaginato. Ho pensato che l’autunno, essendo una stagione in cui la natura comincia pian piano a spegnersi, fosse adatto a rappresentarlo.

_Vien l’autunno sospirando,_  
 _sospirando alla tua porta,_  
 _sai tu dirmi che ti porta?_

 

Haruka non era sicuro di aver tradotto nel modo corretto la frase del brano in inglese su cui lui e Makoto si stavano esercitando, in vista della verifica del giorno seguente.  
Non era stata esattamente una genialata mettersi a studiare insieme una materia sulla quale entrambi non brillavano, ma era importante che Makoto superasse tutte le verifiche a pieni voti se voleva davvero iscriversi alla prestigiosa università di Tokyo, ed Haruka era disposto ad aiutarlo con ogni mezzo. Ciò implicava anche dargli una mano a studiare lingue ostiche.  
Haruka proseguì con la traduzione ma si confuse, probabilmente perché lo sguardo di Makoto, che lo fissava attento a distanza ravvicinata per non perdersi nemmeno una parola, non contribuiva certo a stabilire le condizioni migliori per un’adeguata concentrazione. Aveva pensato più di una volta che Makoto con gli occhiali risultasse particolarmente attraente, e ogni volta si era vergognato di formulare certi pensieri degni di una protagonista di shojo manga. Eppure, non poteva negare che ultimamente desiderava il corpo di Makoto quanto la sua compagnia, tanto che anche un semplice gesto dell’altro come stirarsi sulla sedia, tendendo la muscolatura possente che si intravedeva sotto la maglia, gli diede uno strano brivido.  
Ma nulla di tutto questo trapelò dal suo viso inespressivo, e il ragazzo continuò ad applicarsi sul libro di testo celando la tempesta interiore. O così credette.  
«Haru, hai la febbre? Sei rosso!»  
La voce di Makoto lo fece sobbalzare.  
«Sto bene» rispose laconico.  
«Non ti starai stancando troppo per aiutarmi, vero?»  
La preoccupazione eccessiva di Makoto lo fece sorridere.  
«Non sono così delicato. E poi, ho tempo. Ormai fa troppo freddo per usare la piscina. A proposito, a che ora ci aspettano domani gli altri per la riunione del club?»  
Makoto aprì l’agenda per controllare, ma quando si accorse che Haruka stava sbirciando la richiuse di scatto e la gettò nello zaino. Haruka lo guardò perplesso. Aveva scorto un nome e un orario scritti sulla pagina. Un nome  _femminile_ : Mayumi.  
Makoto aveva forse un appuntamento con una donna? Lo fissò, e l’altro accennò un sorriso imbarazzato.  
«Eh, eh, non ho segnato l’ora della riunione! Chiedo a Rei…»  
Haruka subodorò la bugia; avrebbe giurato di aver visto nell’agenda anche l’appunto sulla riunione…  
Quando Makoto si alzò per telefonare, Haruka pensò di approfittarne per dare un’occhiata all’agenda, ma l’altro si portò dietro lo zaino e ciò gli sembrò ancora più sospetto. Un unico pensiero, penetrante come può essere solo un dardo di gelosia pura, gli attraversò la mente: chi era Mayumi?  
Quando Makoto tornò, Haruka lo interruppe sigillandogli le labbra con un bacio di fuoco.  
«Mh? Haru?!» riuscì a malapena ad esclamare, confuso, il ragazzo castano.  
Haruka gli si schiacciò contro togliendogli ogni dubbio sulle proprie intenzioni, provando il bisogno disperato di sentirsi al centro dell’attenzione del compagno.  
Per quel giorno, pensò, lo studio era sospeso. Non sarebbe stato un gran danno se per una volta Makoto avesse preso un voto appena sufficiente. Tuttavia, non riuscì più a togliersi dalla testa l’appunto sull’agenda.   



	3. E l'inverno vien piangendo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho dato all’inverno il ruolo di rappresentare il punto di rottura tra Haruka e Makoto.

_E l’inverno vien piangendo,_   
_vien piangendo alla tua porta,_   
_sai tu dirmi che ti porta?_

   
  
Fuori nevicava, mentre Haruka rimaneva immerso fino al mento nella vasca. L’acqua era calda, e calde erano le lacrime che si rincorrevano lente sulle sue guance. Il ragazzo cercò di concentrarsi unicamente sulla sensazione di quiete che gli trasmetteva la lieve carezza dell’acqua sul viso, mentre tentava di rimettere insieme i pezzi del suo cuore.  
Si chiese come fosse possibile che, fra tutti, proprio Makoto avesse tradito i suoi sentimenti: ormai sapeva per certo che Makoto si era visto più di una volta con quella Mayumi. Lei era una donna all’apparenza di una decina d’anni più vecchia di loro, ma piacente, vivace. Li aveva visti incontrarsi: lei lo aveva subito stretto e baciato su una guancia con una confidenza snervante, poi lo aveva preso sottobraccio e, nonostante la taglia minuta, lo aveva trascinato via. Parlavano, ridevano, mentre Haruka si sentiva morire dentro nel guardarli e vedersi sottratto il compagno da cui aveva realizzato di dipendere anima e corpo. A quanto pareva si era illuso, scambiando per intesa perfetta qualcosa che invece si era dimostrato un amore a senso unico.  
Era tornato a casa camminando lentamente, decidendo, strada facendo, di sparire dalla vita di Makoto senza scenate, rispettando così la sua scelta. Non era forse nella natura umana che un uomo e una donna stessero insieme? E, del resto, come avrebbe potuto lui competere con una donna?  
Ma naturalmente non era stato così facile. Makoto sembrava non aver capito il motivo del suo improvviso allontanamento, e nei giorni seguenti lo aveva subissato di domande finché Haruka aveva ceduto.  
«So che frequenti una donna. Smettila di far finta di nulla, vi ho visti insieme due giorni fa» aveva mormorato, cercando di sembrare il più calmo possibile, celando il dolore dietro la solita maschera distaccata.  
Makoto in un primo momento era parso confuso, poi la sua faccia aveva cambiato espressione e colore. Per Haruka era stata più che sufficiente, come confessione, e aveva desiderato solo allontanarsi al più presto, in silenzio.  
Poi, però, era successo.  _Makoto aveva riso!_  Brevemente, ma aveva riso con la sua bella risata limpida.  
«Haru, guarda che ti…»  
Haruka era esploso. Non poteva credere che Makoto fosse arrivato al punto di calpestare i suoi sentimenti ridendoci sopra. Sapeva cosa aveva visto, e sapeva di non sbagliarsi! Gli aveva sferrato un pugno, che l’altro aveva evitato per miracolo, poi gli aveva voltato le spalle e se ne era andato, fuggendo via, lontano. Non voleva sorbirsi patetiche scuse, lo avrebbero solamente ferito di più. Makoto non aveva nemmeno tentato di fermarlo, e ciò aveva tolto ad Haruka ogni dubbio sulla verità, se mai gliene fossero rimasti.  
Aveva vagato per un bel po’ per le strade di Iwatobi senza nemmeno rendersi conto di dove stesse andando, finché il freddo pungente non lo aveva costretto a rincasare. Là, aveva solo desiderato immergersi nell’acqua della vasca. Solo allora le lacrime avevano cominciato a scendere copiose.

Haruka soffocò i singhiozzi immergendosi completamente, sperando di sciogliersi, diventare un tutt’uno con l’acqua e sparire in lei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate per il particolare del pugno che Haruka cerca di tirare a Makoto, credo che sia la pecca più grande dell'OOC di questo personaggio...  
> Confesso che non credo che Haruka, se fosse IC, avrebbe mai colpito Makoto; magari gli avrebbe urlato dietro, ma non l'avrebbe mai colpito. Però, purtroppo, in questo capitolo gliel'ho fatto fare ugualmente, perché se avessi optato per un litigio mi sarebbe costato tante parole in più, e non sarei riuscita a stare nelle 500 parole massime della regola del bando del contest a cui questa raccolta ha partecipato...  
> Quando ho inserito quella scena, ho pensato che fosse il metodo più breve per trasmettere quanto Haruka fosse sconvolto, vorrei che fosse letta in questo contesto ^^


	4. Primavera vien danzando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ho scelto la primavera come simbolo della rinascita. Miseramente banale, lo ammetto…

_Primavera vien danzando,_  
_vien danzando alla tua porta,_  
_sai tu dirmi che ti porta?_

 

«Haru, almeno dammi la possibilità di spiegarmi!»  
Ignorando la supplica di Makoto, Haruka proseguì senza nemmeno voltarsi. Allora l’altro gli si parò davanti, bloccandolo per le spalle. Haruka gli lanciò uno sguardo tagliente come una lama, ma non disse nulla.  
«E’ da un mese che mi eviti, Haru. Se proprio non vuoi parlarmi, almeno ascoltami!»  
Per tutta risposta, Haruka distolse lo sguardo posandolo ostinatamente su un punto imprecisato dei ciliegi in fiore alla sua destra, anche se la collera gli impedì di coglierne la delicata bellezza.  
«Haru… non so cosa hai visto, ma hai frainteso»  
Haruka si girò di scatto verso Makoto, intenzionato a riversargli addosso parte del veleno che aveva in corpo.  
«Ho… frainteso?! Non sai inventarti di meglio? Hai continuato a scoparmi e stordirmi di belle parole mentre ti vedevi con un’altra e mi vieni a raccontare che…»  
Makoto lo afferrò per la nuca e lo zittì con un bacio, sperando che i fatti potessero essere più eloquenti delle parole. Colto di sorpresa Haruka sgranò gli occhi, ma si riprese subito e tentò di morderlo. Makoto intuì le sue intenzioni e si tirò indietro quel poco che bastava per evitarlo, senza però allontanargli le mani dal viso.  
«Haru, io ti amo. Credi davvero che potrei mentirti fino a questo punto?» gli chiese, fissandolo dritto negli occhi.  
Haruka abbassò lo sguardo. Sentiva che se avesse fissato Makoto troppo a lungo avrebbe finito col credere ad ogni sua parola. Quel mese di lontananza era stato un inferno. Dio solo sapeva se, dopo tutto,  avrebbe preferito illudersi, lasciarsi convincere da lui… ma le sue parole erano in palese contrasto con la realtà dei fatti.  
«Mayumi è la mia baby-sitter!» esclamò Makoto.  
Haruka cambiò colore e scoprì i denti in una smorfia d’ira. Si divincolò per liberarsi e si allontanò a grandi falcate dandogli le spalle. Non voleva nemmeno sprecare fiato per insultare Makoto e spiegargli quanto quella scusa fosse patetica.  
«Ah, aspetta, Haru! Intendevo  _ex_  baby-sitter! Di quando avevo cinque anni! Adesso fa la wedding-planner!»  
Makoto lo rincorse e gli afferrò un polso. Questa volta Haruka, stranamente, non oppose resistenza.  
«Haru… io e te non potremo mai vivere liberamente la nostra relazione. Lo sai anche tu, vero? Sono mesi che ci ragiono sopra, senza trovare una via d’uscita… Però… ecco… ho pensato che sarebbe stato bello "ufficializzarla" almeno fra noi due. Il problema, era in che modo. Mayumi, dato il suo lavoro, avrebbe potuto consigliarmi, aiutandomi a trasformarla in qualcosa di speciale. Sarebbe stato solo per noi… ma sarebbe stato meraviglioso… credo. Scusami, non è andata come avrei voluto. Ti sembrerà un’idea stupida, vero?»  
Haruka si voltò lentamente verso di lui. Si sentì come se tutta la furia e la gelosia provate fino a quel momento fossero improvvisamente defluite dal suo corpo. Fissò Makoto e attese.  
«Haru… vorresti sposarmi?»  
Haruka non era mai stato bravo con le parole. Si affidò alla capacità innata di Makoto di comprenderlo più di chiunque altro e suggellò la sua promessa con un bacio a fior di labbra.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quando ho scritto questa storia, i matrimoni gay non erano legali in Giappone (non so se adesso lo siano o meno).  
> Il "matrimonio" che ha in mente Makoto è quindi qualcosa di simbolico per sottolineare l'importanza della sua relazione con Haruka, così come la sua dichiarazione.
> 
> Bene, la raccolta è finita. Spero di avervi fatto passare una mezz'oretta felice. :D   
> Se volete, fatemi sapere se vi ha trasmesso qualcosa. ^^


End file.
